One Man Drinking Games
by obliviondreams
Summary: Walking down the road, Kakashi sees someone he didn't expect, the Hokage's brand new apprentice, a strange girl from far off. If anything she looked tired and lonely. He didn't know why he made the decision to talk to her that day, but he was glad he did. (Kakashi x OC) (So, this is my first fanfiction, any reviews would be immensely appreciated. some smut coming up in the next ch.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Ryoka-san, what's up with the flower-clip in your hair?" He asked nonchalantly, his head turned to face the sky. It wasn't that he really wanted an answer to that question, but her mysterious attitude left him wondering about her. Any information to try piece together who she was was greatly appreciated, after all, Kakashi liked knowing things, and from the day Ryoka suddenly showed up about a month ago and quickly became the Hokage's apprentice he just couldn't stop his curiosity from wondering. The flower in question was clipped tightly to the base of her blue bun, just where it always was, every day.

"It looks like it's just a little plastic piece of kids jewelry, doesn't it?" She replied, avoiding his gaze as usual. "But it's quite important to me, it... its a reminder for... for something." She finished hurriedly. He leant back against the tree they were sitting at and looked at her. She was holding onto her knees and looking away from him at the sky. She rarely let out any emotions, God she was more closed off than him. When he asked Tsunade about appointing this newbie as her own apprentice, she simply replied, 'she's good at what she does'. The Hokage wouldn't even tell him where she came from. All he knew was that she was very obviously a ninja, although one who absolutely didn't stick to anybody's rules about what she was to wear as one. She wore black thigh-highs which clipped onto garters that disappeared underneath her short pants, barely covered by something that would generally be called a skirt, but it was more like two pieces of fabric connected for about a centimetre at the hip. For God knows what reason she wore a corset with sleeves, and underneath a black tight shirt that with sleeves almost reaching her elbow. In Kakashi's opinion, that corset couldn't possibly be comfortable to fight in. Her blue hair as always pulled up in a tight bun, she always looked professional, apart from her left side where her hair was shaved off, and a multitude of earrings poked out of her ear. It made Kakashi only wonder more.

They sat there for a bit in silence, watching the trees shadows dance in the falling sunlight. Some people would have considered it romantic, but the only reason they sat together like this was because he wanted to talk to her. She was always busy with the Hokage, so he could never get a chance to, but today he caught her walking home and decided he defiantly should say hello.

"Kakashi," She said suddenly, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Slightly surprised by her sudden question, he raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"I like wearing a mask," was his simple answer.

She looked slightly disappointed and quickly looked away. Suddenly a load grumbling from Ryoka's stomach made her blush and she quickly got up.

"Um, sorry for just leaving, but I think it's time for me to go home now, I just realised I haven't eaten in some time," She stated. She began to walk when she realised that the copy ninja had gotten up and started walking beside her.

"Your apartment is on the way to mine, we may as well walk together," he said. He was completely lying, his house was in the opposite direction, but he wanted to see where she lived. Although not in a stalkerish way, he quickly told himself. They walked in silence, and he had no problem with this, as he didn't talk much normally either. This girl had barely any friends. Apart from Shizune and the Hokage she talked to no-one. Maybe it was pity he felt for her? She seemed like a sad individual most of the time, Kakashi would bet anything that something very bad had happened to her in the past, which would be a good reason for Tsunade completely avoiding his questions.

"Thanks for walking me home, I guess," She said, slowly coming to a halt at the gate of a cute little apartment building. "Time for me to have some oh-so delicious ramen," she said with much sarcasm, attempting at small talk.

"You don't like ramen? He questioned.

"Not when it's the only thing I've eating in two weeks." She answered truthfully, "Ramen is the cheapest thing to buy at the moment, so I bought way too much and now I hate myself," she added with a small smile. She really did use to like ramen. But even the best things can become disgusting after your apartment even starts smelling of it.

"Huh, well I'll see you tomorrow then, Ryoka-san," He said, one small conversation and he already knew so much more about her. She was actually a pretty fun person to hang around with, she didn't annoy him with talking constantly like a certain blonde idiot did, even though the first time he looked at her he could remember simply thinking, 'huh, this shinobi is defiantly someone not to mess with', but now surprisingly she seemed a lot more innocent and nice than he would have thought just judging by her outward appearance.

She waved goodbye and walked into her house, dropping her keys onto the kitchen bench. She dropped onto the sofa and pulled off her black boots and gloves. Tsunade had her do a lot of paperwork today, not even a bit of physical activity, just sitting in her chair the entire day having to smile at people coming into the Hokage's tower. It was surprisingly tiring. She sighed in relief as she thought of the hot shower waiting for her. Wasting no more time, she quickly got up and went to the bathroom next to her room.

Kakashi was halfway to his house when he smelled some delicious food coming from the take-away shop. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head, after all, who could resist mouth-watering curry?

She grabbed some clothes haphazardly from the growing pile that was meant to be her bedroom floor, sighed silently and grabbed out her hair-dryer from the closet opposite to her bed. She really should be keeping this place clean. Tsunade gave her this apartment for free, in exchange for her becoming her apprentice. The least she could do was keep it clean. Seeing as she was at home, she generally couldn't be bothered to put on a bra, however for some reason she felt as though today she should. After drying her hair and quickly putting it up, she ended up wearing a black rather lacy bra, as it turns out all her other ones smelt like ramen, and a short crop top with a black skirt, making it look like she was wearing a short dress, and her favourite black thigh-highs, and seeing as it was really starting to get cold she put on a long sleeved white cardigan, leaving all the buttons undone as she always found putting them up to be really restricting. Man, today's ramen will have to be mixed with something stronger than water if she was to actually get it down, she just wanted to pass out already, but knew what lay in store if she forgot to eat again. Tsunade has an annoying habit of knowing exactly if she had eaten that day. Although to be fair, she had a day off tomorrow, but wanted to spend it training, so not eating would not be good. She regretfully reached for her cupboard of ramen when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Her head popped up from behind the counter and she slowly walked towards the door. Was it Shizune again? She couldn't feel any chakra behind the door, someone was masking their presence and it was making her very uncomfortable. She quickly did up her cardigan, as her top showed way more cleavage than she would be happy with others seeing. Grabbing a kunai quickly from the table next to the door, she yanked open the door ready to fight.

"Kakashi?!" She said, accidentally dropping the honorifics. She quickly dropped the kunai held against his throat, and he looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, Ryoka-san, I didn't mean to surprise you" He said.

"Kakashi-senpai, what are you doing here, you completely masked your presence, it scared the crap out of me!" She breathed indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, that tends to happen even when if I don't think about it," He answered, hand rubbing his hair. He thought it was pretty funny that he could get a rise out of her for such a stupid reason however.

"On my way home I passed this lovely little take-away shop and seeing as I don't have anything to do today, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" He said as he lifted the bag of food he was holding.

She eyed the package, and sniffed the aroma it was releasing. It smelled so absolutely delicious that she almost began to drool. She hadn't had good food in a while, and spending an evening with Kakashi might not even be bad. He was nice to her, and it even seemed like he was trying to be her friend. Most people were put off by her scowl. She decided she may as well seeing as he was offering such nice food.

"I guess you can come in then, anything's better than ramen." She said as she walked back into her apartment. Kakashi noticed two things then. One was that she was not wearing the gloves she normally wears. Two was that she had a surprising amount of tattoos hidden on her hands. This girl really confused him, she was very kindly natured, but her tattoos pretty much screamed badass that doesn't give a shit. He followed her in and noted the smell of ramen, she really hadn't been lying. There hadn't been any other food in this house for a while now. She gestured over to the table in the living room as she walked behind the counter of the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink, Kakashi-senpai?" She asked, "I have pretty much anything and everything when it comes to drinks."

He dropped the food on the table and walked over to the counter.

"Well, Ryoka-san, I didn't think you were that much into alcohol." He stated as he saw an entire cupboard filled with every type of alcoholic beverage available.

"I..I'm not! This stuff technically belongs to Tsunade-sama, but when Shizune gets annoyed with her drinking on the job, she throws her alcohol out. And with 'out' I mean my place because Shizune is feels bad wasting things." She quickly said, "Don't tell Tsunade I have this here, she would probably kill me." She quickly added, short-lived panic flashing across her face.

He smirked in the direction of the cupboard, "Well then I guess we should have some good old Konoha ale."

She gave him a weird glance before saying, "Are you sure about that? This stuff could knock out a horse. I don't have work tomorrow so I don't care, but.."

"Ill be fine, Ryoka-san, believe me I've drunk way worse and been fine." He assured her, "You're not a lightweight are you?" he added.

"Of course not," the stubborn side of her said. "I can handle my alcohol just fine," she said as she filled up two generous glasses. It wasn't hard seeing through her lie, although he'd feel bad if she got a bad hangover tomorrow, so he should probably keep her from drinking more than two glasses.

On the way to the table, Ryoka grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out of her hair, she was much more comfortable with her hair down. Kakashi didn't miss this and looked at her as her straight hair fell on her face and down just past her shoulders. What surprised Kakashi was that her hair fell in such a style that looked really goddamn sexy. This girl was so much more than what he thought. He really shouldn't be thinking this sort of thing right now however.

They kneeled at the table and Kakashi took out the food from the bag, two containers full of curry. He passed one to her and she took it off him with a quick thank you and began eating. Once again he noticed her tattoos and now that she wasn't pressing a kunai against his neck, he could properly look at them. On her right hand, every finger had a different small tattoo on it, there was an anchor, a heart, a small set of wing, a crown, and on her thumb, a key. He noticed on her other hand in the exact same place the key was there was a lock. Her sleeve was too low for him to read the writing tattooed to her right wrist. He decided she should probably drink her cup first before he asked her about them, knowing how damn secretive she was.

Ten minutes later, the food was half gone and both cups were empty. Kakashi filled up his cup again and was about to fill up her cup when she stopped him.

"Kakashi, I probably shouldn't have anymore, I'd rather not get to drunk," she said simply. Her thoughts however weren't so simple, she was getting hot and bothered because her cardigan felt like it was choking her. She believed she was only buzzed but she was well on her way to slurring words.

"Sorry Ryoka-san, I didn't realise you had such low tolerance," he said as he put down the drink, thoughtfully looking at her. He was definitely feeling buzzed, man he forgot how strong this stuff really is as he took another gulp. But hey, it's free alcohol right? As he thought she quickly grabbed the bottle on the table and poured herself another glass. What a stubborn woman.

"I told you earlier, I can handle my alcohol perfectly fine!" she snapped at him as she took a rather large mouthful. No one can boss her around. She really shouldn't have any more however, as much as she wants to she tends to get 'grabby' when she's drunk. Oh well, she'd just blame Kakashi for it, after all, it was his fault she was drinking more than she should be. Subconsciously she button down her cardigan and took it off. She leaned backwards and sighed.

"That feels muuuuuch better," she said, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Ryoka? Are you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he was too busy looking at her body, she took her goddamn jacket off. Without thinking he licked his lips as his gaze travelled up her arm, past another tattoo on her shoulder, and settled at her collarbones. Slowly he lowered his gaze and he found himself staring right at her breasts. Barely covered by a black tank top he could see the lace poking out from underneath, the top straining to contain her.

"KAKASHIIIII!" Ryoka suddenly shouted very loudly, she had leaned forward again without him noticing and crossed her arms and glared at him. "You were staring at my boobs, weren't you!" She accused.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter yay! so I had to rewrite this after my computer went to shits, and unfortunatly i dont feel as though it is as good as what i wrote in the first place, but still whatever._

Normally, Kakashi would have insisted he wasn't staring, but as she crossed her arms her breast were pushed upwards and his breath shortened as he felt a twinge in his lower abdomen. Oh shit no, that shouldn't happen. Especially not now.

"Im sorry Ryoka-san!" He said almost too cheerfully, "I was just looking at the tattoo on your shoulder! It looks very pretty!"

She blew out an indignant huff and proceeded to drink the foul tasting substance, nearly sculling it all in one go. They sat there silently for awhile, both Kakashi and Ryoka refilling their cups, Kakashi drinking slowly, while Ryoka drinking way too quickly. In an effort to lighten up the conversation and stop her from sculling her drink, Kakashi decided to ask her about the tattoos.

"Do your tattoos mean anything Ryoka?" He quickly asked her. He looked up as he said it and he found that thank the lords she no longer looked very angry. Her answer came very quick and very precise,

"Well, some of them do, some of them don't."

He attempted yet again to get more of a conversation out of her.

"How many tattoos do you have? If you don't mind me asking," He said, carefully testing the waters to make sure she wouldn't get angry again. He was curious about her tattoos, in his experience tattoos generally meant something very important, and she had quite a few. She sculled the rest of her cup and let out a deep breath.

"Um, well, quite a few. Want me to show ya?" She suddenly chirped, somehow her mood had changed in an instant. She giggled slightly as she pushed on the pillow she was sitting on and tried to get up. At this point Kakashi really hadn't realised how drunk the alcohol had made her. So when Ryoka started to fall forwards he barely had enough time to get up and jump across the table to catch her. Kakashi however did not have enough time to plan a decent landing, so when he caught her they both fell backwards and tumbled onto the floor. Somehow Ryoka landed on top of Kakashi and as she adjusted her leg to prop herself up she grazed painfully close to his groin. He quickly stifled a moan at the back of his throat so that instead it came out as a weird grunt and put his hands on her hips to try and put her off him. Ryoka lifted her face so that it was just over his. He stopped in his tracks, and looked at her. Her blue hair fell gently onto his face and she looked at him with a completely blank expression. Suddenly her expression changed to a devious smirk as she lifted her arm and surprisingly quickly grabbed at his mask in an attempt to pull it off. Oh, so this is how she wants to play huh? He thought. He expertly grabbed her hand before she could touch him, and flipped them both around so that he was on top. Before she could react, he pinned both her arms above her head and straddled her.

His small victory was short lived as she somehow pulled herself up and slipped her legs out from under him just to curl them around his waist to try and flip him. Her plan didn't go as she intended but nonetheless it affected Kakashi in a way he was hoping it wouldn't. As her hips crashed into his he unintentionally let go of her hands as the twinge in his abdomen grew larger. Realising her new freedom, she twisted more and tried but failed to turn Kakashi back over. Kakashi needed to get out of this situation, seeing her flail below him was turning him on like crazy and his pants were beginning to get uncomfortably tight.

Luckily for him, the alcohol in Ryoka's system took this moment to kick in and cause her to pass out. Her legs let go of him and suddenly she was lying peacefully on the tile floor, her hair mussed and arms above her. Kakashi noted how low her top had sunk, her bra was almost completely visible, gently cupping her generous breasts. Her skirt had ridden all the way up and exposed her black panties. All Kakashi wanted to do was fuck her then and there, his erection throbbing painfully at the thought. She was completely inebriated after the amount of alcohol her small body had consumed. Kakashi ignored his hard on, and got up and gently picked her up bridal style. She was gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, and in a way he felt somewhat responsible. The least he could do is make sure she's safe and not throwing up. He walked towards a corridor, in the hope of finding her bedroom. Luckily the first door he opened revealed a large double bed and a floor made of clothes. Believing that this was her bedroom, he slowly walked inside, making sure to not budge the sleeping Ryoka too much.

He gently placed her down onto the bed, and sat down beside her. He wasn't really too sure of what to do. He shouldn't leave her, but then again, it would be awkward in the morning if she wakes up and he's still there. He sighed and turned to look at her. She moved slightly and mumbled something under her breath. He internally scolded himself for thinking of her in such a dirty way, after all, she didn't look his age. If anything she looked closer to his student's age, which would mean he's over 10 years older than her. Just then her eyes flickered open and a look of panic appeared on her face. She quickly sat up and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh shit, quickly, we have to get you to the bathroom." Kakashi replied, already holding her up and running to find the room.

"It's on the left, there..," she managed to say, before having to cover her mouth again.

Kakashi forced open the door and pulled her along to the toilet just in time. She began to heave and Kakashi grabbed her hair and pulled it into a quick ponytail. They sat there for about 20 minutes, Ryoka emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet while Kakashi patted her back, trying to be useful. When it seemed she was done, Kakashi got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He knelt back down beside her and tried to get her to drink the water. She managed to drink half the glass before spilling the rest on both their shirts.

"Oh gosh, Kakashiii I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill it," She slurred out, her hands grabbing at his shirt in a drunken attempt to clean the water with her hands.

"Don't worry about it, it's just water," He deftly replied. Deciding that she probably won't remember this in the morning, he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled of his mask.

"I'll just leave it to dry here, it'll be fine." He said. She however was too busy staring at his face without his mask. He was an incredibly handsome individual. He had strong cheekbones and definitely no buckteeth. Ryoka could only hope that she would remember his face in the morning. Subconsciously she placed her hand on his bare torso and leaned forward to inspect his face further. Her other hand crept up and began to trace along his jaw line. Kakashi would have blushed or something, but in that moment the tension between them was insurmountable. He could feel every finger of hers tracing his face, her other hand slowly travelling across his chest, feeling the rough scarred skin beneath her. His heartbeat quickened and his Addams apple bobbed as he swallowed. She edged even closer to him, their faces only inches apart. Kakashi took the initiative and closed his eyes and went for it. When he felt her soft lips on his he moved his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer. She let out a small squeak of surprise but then sunk into the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to invite her in. She responded and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept out to explore her mouth as he put one hand on the back of her head. She fit so perfectly between him, he could hold her and she melted into him. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue, and it was only this that reminded him of the fact that both of them were very much drunk. He pulled back roughly and took a deep breath. She was flushed and panting and looked at him with a confused expression.

"We... were both drunk, Ryoka, we shouldn't do this," He said, looking away.

It took her a moment to register what he had said, when she did, her reply was,

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry. This probably isn't a good idea I guess," She turned away, looking disappointed. She quickly took her hands of him and sluggishly got up. Propping her hands up on the counter she turned to Kakashi,

"I'm probably cool by myself, you can leave if you want." She mumbled, beginning to walk forward.

Kakashi felt bad for making her feel like it was her fault, although to be fair she wouldn't remember this tomorrow. Or that's just what he kept on telling himself. He was pretty drunk, but he could probably make it home alright, so he got up and followed Ryoka out of the bathroom. Ryoka was stumbling ahead, holding onto the walls for support, she reached the living room where a pillow decided to trip her up and make her land on her ass.

"Ooh, godammit, why does everything gotta be so shaky." She said, attempting yet again to get up without falling over.

"Hey Ryoka, you seriously don't look to stable, why don't I stay the night to look after you, I wouldn't want to come back tomorrow to see you cracked your head open because you tripped on something." He said.

She considered this while sitting on the floor, she knew very well that she could get real slutty when she's drunk. But god almighty Kakashi had some fine abs. He was a good kisser too, not like those guys who think drooling everywhere is attractive. She could only wonder what he had underneath his pants. The thought made her stomach erupt in butterflies and she fell back to lie down on the floor to hide her blushing face.

"Weeeell, I guess you can stay," she said, almost giggling.

Kakashi wondered how her mood had changed so quickly, she seemed almost giddy now.

"Well I think we should probably try to sleep of the alcohol now then," He said.

Kakashi extended an arm to help Ryoka up, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself almost up, before her legs gave out and she fell down again.

"Jesus, girl, I don think I've ever seen any one trip this much." He mused.

"Sh.. shut up, all of my balance goes out the window when I drink ok!" She replied, trying again to pull herself up, this time succeeding but only staying up by propping herself on Kakashi. He put one arm around her waist and they walked together towards her bedroom. She revelled in his proximity, feeling the heat between them. They got to her bed and Kakashi let go of her as she clumsily climbed into bed. He turned to leave as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Kakashi, can you... could you stay here for the night?" she asked, whispering quietly.

"Why would you want that?" He asked back, trying not to sound seductive for his own sake.

"Pleeeeeease Kakashi im cold." She replied, pouting her lips and looking at him.

"Maybe you should turn the heater on then," He said dismissively. In truth he would have very much liked to sleep with her, but he told himself earlier that the only reason he was staying was to make sure she was safe. If he shared the bed with her, his thoughts would almost certainly wonder into perverted territory.

"Kakashiii! My heaters broken," She said as she gave a sharp tug at his arm making him stumble towards the bed slightly.

"Ok, fine I will." He said. She did want him there, it was her choice, Kakashi had no say in the matter, he just had to sleep with her, he reasoned. He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She clapped her hands together happily and grinned.

"Yay! were gonna have a fun sleepover, kay?" She said.

She was way too happy for his liking. Her drunk mood swings were beginning to scare Kakashi.

_i made this story as somewhat of a tester, so i haven't actually thought of an actual plot for it. it was mostly just some idea in my head that i felt like writing down, so please forgive me for not having much of a plot just yet! for now ill keep writing but i don't know if ill make this into an actual story. my thoughts are a bit messy but i hope you liked reading this, if ya did, you should totally leave a review, tell me what i can do better! :)_


End file.
